Mon Ange
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]Eu o conheci numa noite de lua vermelha, a mesma do dia eu que eu me tornei parte dele...YAOI, LEMON, OCC, novamente um casal incomum...Não me batam TT


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles. Uso apenas as suas aparências. E se pertencesse... Seiya estava perdido!!!! Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua.**_

_**YAOI: Come to the Dark side...We have cookies xD(vi essa frase num vídeo yaoi do youtube e adorei xD)**_

**A fic se passa alguns séculos atrás, no interior da Inglaterra... Betado pela Dark-Ookami xD**

"_Nosso primeiro encontro, foi numa noite de lua vermelha...Minha vó dizia que em noites de lua vermelha, a morte espreitava..._

_Tinha apenas 5 anos e minha mãe estava muito doente, rezava todas as noites e pedia para que Deus a salvasse, e nessa noite, pensei que ele tivesse mandado um anjo..."_

Um garotinho de cabelos cacheados e loiros estava ajoelhado à beira de sua cama, de mãos juntas e lágrimas nos olhos, vestia um camisão branco, foi quando um barulho lhe chamou a atenção...Curioso foi até a janela, em pé sobre o pára-peito, uma pessoa o olhava com ternura, os olhos eram vermelhos, assim como os longos cabelos lisos, vermelhos como a lua cheia que brilhava no céu... Inocentemente, o garotinho abre a janela, seus enormes olhos azuis olhavam o rapaz com admiração.

-_Mon Ange..._-Diz o rapaz de olhos vermelhos.

-Deus mandou o senhor? É um anjo?-O garotinho se aproxima do rapaz, que desce do pára-peito e se agaixa para ficar da altura da criança.

-Posso ser se você quiser...Afrodite...-O rapaz passa as mãos pálidas suavemente no rosto delicado do menino e lhe dando um suave beijo.

"_Minha mãe faleceu nessa noite, misteriosamente, os médicos disseram que o sangue dela havia secado de suas veias e que ela mantinha um sorriso sereno..._

_Nessa época, a irmã de meu pai ficou viúva, e veio morar conosco junto com seu filho, Shura, meu pai o considerava como um filho..._

_Eu quis estudar violino e meu pai contratou um professor particular, era um francês e se chamava Kamus Perrier...Foi nosso segundo encontro..."_

Afrodite já estava nos seus 10 anos, e diferentemente de seu primo que tinha talento nato, o pobre garoto era um horror no violino...

-Você toca muito mal!!!-Ria seu primo, um garotinho de olhos e cabelos escuros.

-Ah, não enche!!!-O loiro logo se emburra e vai para um quartinho batendo os pés.

Ele resmungava algo em frente à foto de sua mãe, tinha lágrimas em seus olhos...

-Está aí? Não chore_ petit_...Venha, eu te ajudo...-Kamus pegando o violino e puxando Afrodite.

O ruivo faz o garotinho pegar o instrumento e ele fica atrás, segurando suavemente suas mãos.

-Muito bem...Assim mesmo...-A voz suave do ruivo em seu ouvido faz Afrodite sentir um arrepio.

"_Estava com meus 16 anos, meus cabelos alcançavam meus ombros e era facilmente confundido com uma garota, nessa época, a mãe de Shura pegou a mesma doença de minha mãe, oque deixou toda a família preocupada._

_Era meu aniversário, e minha tia insistiu que fizéssemos uma bela festa. E ele veio me ver..."_

Afrodite estava nervoso, junto com Shura faziam um dueto, seu primo era incrível, e mesmo tendo melhorado muito, o pobre loiro ainda se confundia. Oque o deixava mais nervoso era a presença de um certo francês.

-Afrodite!!!Preste atenção!!!!-Shura estava bravo.

-Desculpe...Pode continuar, eu te acompanho...Opa, errei de novo!!!!-As trapalhadas do loiro fizeram todos rirem.

Após se desculpar, Afrodite vai falar com Kamus que o observava em um canto.

-Melhorou muito...-Sorri o francês.

-Melhorei nada, acho que nunca seria como Shura ou você...-O loiro fazia bico.

-Não se preocupe, para mim, você é o melhor...-Kamus o olhava docemente, fazendo o loiro corar.

-Professor Perrier, quanto tempo!!!-Shura se aproxima.

-Meus parabéns Shura, tocou muito bem...-Kamus como sempre era educado.

"_Kamus iria ficar em nossa casa por uns dias, oque me deixou feliz...Ele não mudou em nada nesses 6 anos, o mesmo rosto, parecia não envelhecer...Eu e Shura recebemos uma carta de uma famosa escola de música, o problema? Era em Londres, e teríamos que nos mudar para lá e tínhamos que falar com meu pai..."_

-Shura, depois da morte de seu pai, o criei como filho, se essa é sua vontade, deixo que vá...Mas Afrodite, você faz parte dessa família e não irá!!!

-Mas pai...Droga!!!!-Afrodite sai emburrado.

-Senhor, eu acho que deveria deixar ele ir...-Diz Kamus.

-Ele é muito inocente, Londres não seria um bom lugar para ele...Sei oque faço amigo Perrier...-Diz o senhor em um tom triste.

O loiro estava encolhido no canto da sala com o rosto nos joelhos, tentava segurar o choro.

-Achei que estaria aqui...Desde pequeno, quando ficava bravo, vinha para essa sala chorar...-Diz Kamus, sentando ao lado do loiro.

-Eu não estou chorando! Não sou mais criança!!!!-O loiro levanta o rosto irritado.

-Sim, não é mais uma criança, está talentoso...-Diz Kamus.

-É por isso que veio não é? Eu te esperei por 6anos!!!Oque quer que eu faça?-Afrodite se agarra à roupa do francês, lágrimas britavam de suas orbes claras.

-Não chore...-Kamus limpas as lágrimas do garoto com os dedos.

-Quantos anos terei que esperar?-Afrodite o olhava bem nos olhos.

-Tão lindo..._Mon ange_...-O ruivo diz aproximando o rosto ao de Afrodite, seus lábios se encostam suavemente.

"_Não era um sonho...Aquele anjo ruivo era mesmo Kamus..._"

Kamus entralaça Afrodite pela cintura, o trazendo mais para perto, o beijo vai se tornando ardente, as línguas se procuravam, se exploravam, separam o beijo por falta de ar, e o ruivo investe no pescoço longo e alvo do loiro, Afrodite o puxa para mais perto. O francês passava a língua devagar, subindo até o queixo e beijando de leve, foi quando a razão veio ao loiro, que empurra Kamus delicadamente, estava vermelho como um tomate.

-De...Desculpe...-Diz Afrodite, tímido.

-Não se preocupe, ao seu tempo..._Mon petit_...-Kamus sorri e o abraça ternamente.

"_Era uma noite de lua cheia e vermelha, como a primeira vez...E da mesma maneira que aquela noite, junto com a morte...A mãe de Shura havia falecido da mesma maneira que minha mãe, suas veias secas e um sorriso doce...Era uma correria na mansão, Kamus não estava presente no velório, que foi ao meio-dia, disseram que ele havia saído com um compromisso importante._"

-Senhor, devo dizer que como médico, acho muito estranho o fato de sua irmã morrer com as veias secas...Lembro-me que sua esposa faleceu da mesma maneira não?-Dizia o senhor de cabelos grisalhos.

-E oque isso tem a ver? O médico aqui é você...-Diz o pai de Afrodite.

-Estou dizendo que acho que foi um assassinato, já deve ter ouvido falar dos seres da noite, os vampiros...-Diz o médico com semblante sério.

-Vampiro...-O pai de Afrodite tinha uma expressão te horror.

Uma empregada que estava passando por perto havia ouvido a conversa, e logo estava se espalhando pela mansão.

Shura e Afrodite estavam tocando violino para Kamus, o moreno estava com uma expressão fechada, e o ruivo havia percebido...

-Shura? Aconteceu algo?-Kamus se levanta da poltrona e se aproxima dos dois.

Shura vira o rosto irritado e sai batendo os pés, Afrodite vai atrás de seu primo e Kamus os observa com uma expressão preocupada...

-Oque foi aquilo Shura? Está bravo com Kamus?- Afrodite se aproxima de Shura que estava perto da janela.

-Foi ele...Ele é o monstro que matou minha mãe...-Diz Shura, olhando para fora.

-Oque está dizendo? Mas que bobeira...-Diz Afrodite.

-Não é bobeira!!!!Já o viu durante o dia? Ele não apareceu no velório, ele estava tocando violino perto do quarto de minha mãe na noite em que ela morreu...Como sua mãe, o sangue sugado!!!-Agora o moreno se vira e encara o primo.

-Mentira!!!!Prove!!!-Afrodite estava irritado.

-Não adianta esperar por ele...Ele vai apenas o fazer sofrer...Fique comigo...-Shura prensa Afrodite na parede e lhe rouba um beijo.

-Me solta!!!!- Afrodite com esforço empurra o moreno.

-Fui eu que estive esse tempo todo com você!!!!-Shura apontava para si mesmo.

-...Foi por ele quem me ensinou violino... Eu continuo a tocar por causa dele.. .Não quero perdê-lo...Você não entende!!!!-Afrodite sai correndo.

"_Talvez eu sempre soubesse... E fingia não saber da verdade... Mas, meu anjo de cabelos cor de fogo era realmente um enviado de Deus, tanto minha mãe quanto minha tia estavam com um sorriso sereno..._"

Afrodite entra correndo no quarto onde estava o francês e o pega arrumando a mala.

-Aonde vai?-O loiro sente seu peito esquentar.

-Partirei novamente...Eu só te trouxe dor...-Kamus vira para encarar o loiro.

-Não vá!!! Não me deixe novamente...Se você...Se você me deixar novamente...Não conseguirei viver...Quero ficar com você...-Afrodite não conseguia fazer as lágrimas pararem.

-...Afrodite..._Mon ange_... Não chore... Eu ia esperar mais, mas, quer se tornar meu?- Kamus levanta o rosto delicado de Afrodite e o olha nos olhos.

"_Naquele momento minhas palavras morreram na minha garganta...Mas ele sabia a resposta, era aquilo que sempre quis ouvir..._"

O francês sorri, tomando os lábios de Afrodite delicadamente, aos poucos sua línguas estavam novamente se explorando, uma dança quente. Com mãos ágeis, o ruivo se livra da camisa do garoto, beijando seu pescoço, e descendo até os mamilos rosados, chupando e mordiscando de leve, era algo diferente para o garoto, que sentia seu corpo esquentar e seu sexo enrijecer. Lentamente Kamus leva o garoto até a cama, enquanto tirava sua própria roupa, o loiro fazia a mesma com a dele, mas suas mãos tremiam. O ruivo sorri da inexperiência do outro e o ajuda a tirar o resto da roupa.

Sentados sobre os lençóis de seda branca, o francês pega uma mão de Afrodite e beija a palma, beijando em seguida o pulso e sentindo o sangue correr rapidamente pelas veias do jovem. Suas orbes vermelhas olhavam fixamente as azuis do outro, toma seus lábios novamente, e desce até o pescoço, a parte mais sensível de Afrodite.

"_Seus lábios eram quentes, doces, profundas, faziam meus sentidos irem para longe..."_

Kamus deita Afrodite delicadamente e beija seus mamilos, mordiscando às vezes, seus beijos descem até encontrar o membro ereto do garoto, tomando-o nos lábios de uma só vez, fazendo este soltar um gemido, chupava com força, o segurando pelas costas, o loiro agarrava-se aos lençóis e arqueava as costas, logo solta o líquido leitoso na boca do ruivo.

-Tão doce, tão lindo...- Kamus diz enquanto limpa um pouco que escorria de sua boca.

Seu membro estava ereto e podia-se ver as veias pulsarem, tanto era seu desejo pelo garoto, Kamus faz Afrodite ficar de quatro, beija suas costas, as nádegas e coloca um dedo devagar, o loiro solta um gemido de dor e incômodo, e o francês beija-lhe as costas novamente, assim que se acostumou com o corpo estranho lhe invadindo, o ruivo coloca outro dedo e começa a movimentar.

-Faltam-lhe asas nas costas...-Diz colocando o terceiro dedo e beijando-lhe as nádegas.

Assim que estava preparado, Kamus coloca seu membro devagar, afastando os cachos dourados e beijando-lhe a nuca, solta um longo gemido ao sentir-se dentro de Afrodite, começando a se movimentar, primeiro lentamente, depois mais rápido. Segurava a cintura do garoto, seus longos cabelos cor de fogo grudavam no suor das costas.

Estava quase alcançando o clímax, quando o ruivo pára de se movimentar, deixando o garoto frustrado. Vira Afrodite para cima, sem tirar seu membro, tomando-lhe os lábios rosados.

-Me perdoe... -Diz começando a se movimentar novamente, beijava seu pescoço.

O contato da barriga deles esfregando o membro novamente ativo do loiro, provocava um prazer enorme, este arranhava de leve as costas do francês. Afrodite sentiu uma dor leve no pescoço, logo seus sentidos foram ficando fracos, mas ainda sentia o outro se movimentando dentro de si. Era prazeroso.

Algo lhe pingou nos lábios, era doce, seus sentidos voltam, ele vê Kamus ainda em movimento, com um corte no pulso, de onde saía sangue, direto para seus lábios, aquele sangue em sua boca, seu membro sendo estimulado e o francês dentro dele lhe proporcionavam um prazer imenso, logo sente espasmos e uma eletricidade percorrer seu copo, sujando a barriga de ambos com seu líquido.

-Me beije... -Pede Afrodite.

Kamus obedece e lhe toma os lábios cheios de sangue, se movimenta mais rápido, até soltar seu líquido dentro do loiro, caindo sobre o corpo deste, ambos cansados...

oOo

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!Sangue!!!!!!!-As empregadas berravam ao ver os lençóis de seda manchadas de vermelho.

-Afrodite!!!!Ele o levou...-Shura olhava a mancha assustado.

Bem longe dali, uma carruagem negra, com cortinas grossas corriam em alta velocidade...

-Descanse _mon ange_...-Kamus beija ternamente a testa de Afrodite que dormia em seu colo.

xXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!Meu segundo lemon!!!!!!!!!!!Isso vicia xD Ainda não está lá aquelas coisas, mas acho que devo ter melhorado em comparação ao primeiro...xP

Outro casal incomum, bom, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem incomum, é que eu me inspirei num mangá em que os personagens lembravam o Dite e o Kamyu...u.u

Espero que tenham gostado... Agradecimentos à todas que lerem essa fic...Nyaaaaaaaa!!!!Mikaaaaaaaaaa, eu to me viciando em lemons, ta na hora da dona Dark-Ookami escrever um também!!!!x3 Onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii T-T

Bjnhos x3-


End file.
